


Katawa Shoujos on the Roof

by blossommirage



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossommirage/pseuds/blossommirage
Summary: Misha has to stop Shizune from ruining her kinda-maybe-girlfriends' plans to change the world of cloud astronomy forever.





	Katawa Shoujos on the Roof

"Shi-chan, are you sure this is against the rules?" I plead. First off, this whole thing seems really weird and arbitrary. Second, I hate stairs. Not really out of a fear of heights, just the hassle and work you have to put into it.

Oh yeah, and third, my kinda sorta maybe girlfriend is one of the people up there about to get in trouble. I just need to try and buy some time for her and her friend to finish filming. She said if I helped her out she'd give me another kiss. I'm not sure if that's a friend kiss or a girlfriend kiss, so I'm trying to keep my expectations low. I've never been good at understanding girls, and I've been one my whole life.

"It is. I was given specific instructions by the teaching staff to not let anyone up there." Shizune signs back. Or at least I think that's what she said, I was kinda half paying attention. Which is a little bit harder to get away with in sign language, especially when your gaze moves on its own to something more interesting. In this case, a memory. I definitely thought about kissing girls before. A lot. But…

"Shi-chan!" I warn, trying to grab her as she walks up towards the roof. "Hey wait, let's think about this."

"If you aren't going to take this seriously, then I'll do it myself." She threatens. I don't think I can back her out of this anymore, I can at least do my best at damage control. I drag myself up the stairs and throw open the door.

"Wahaha! Hey, the roof is off limits except for staff or specific school purposes." I try to proudly emerge from the door like always. It's just Emi and Rin up here, with a camera on a tripod.

"This is for school. We're the astronomy club." Emi smiles at me with a knowing look. I try to smile back apologetically.

"It's day time, there aren't any stars. What are you even doing up here?" I convey Shi-chan's words.

"Uh. Duh. Day time astronomy." Rin replied flatly. I almost believe her at first, she says everything with such a matter of fact and bored conviction. Shizune isn't as easy to fall for that, though, so I have to keep on my toes.

"Yeah, that thing up there is Ursa Major, right Rin?" Emi points up to the sky, probably at nothing in particular,

"...Emi, don't be stupid. That's a cloud. We're doing cloud astronomy." I honestly can't tell if Rin is trying to rat herself out or not. If I had the reputation she did, I'd probably say whatever I felt like to see what I could get away with.

"That… sounds like school stuff. Right Shi-chan?" I ask.

She sighs with frustration. "You still need proper documentation stating club activities."

"Well, we have that. Right, Misha?" She smiles at me.

"Y-yeah! I think." I shakily answer. I can tell Shi-chan doesn't believe me, hesitation shows through lip-reading just as much as actually hearing it.

"We submitted it last week. You approved it, remember?" Emi adds.

"Last Tuesday, at 3:21 pm. The clouds were mostly dog themed that day." Rin's adding on more details faster than I can keep up.

"W-well. Yeah. I guess I just forgot to mention it." I scratch the back of my head, trying to seem as genuinely absent minded as I can.

Shi-chan exhales and signs, "Please tell me these things before hand. You've been so sloppy lately, especially when it comes to these two."

"Sorry, Shi-chan. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" I offer, as she heads back downstairs with a small nod. I almost follow her when Emi calls out for me.

"Misha, wait!" The metal of her prosthetics click against the concrete roof as she runs over to me. Before I realize it, she's kissing me again. "You forgot your thank you present."

"Gross." Rin interrupts from the edge of the roof.

"Oh, uh, i-is that like a friend kiss? Or…" I stammer out.

Emi giggles before saying "You're so cute, oh my god."

"Grosser." The peanut gallery continues to ruin my romantic anxiety attack.

"One last thing before you go." Emi grabs my hands, I feel my face turning redder than my hair is pink. "Do you wanna help me again tonight when the stars are out?"

"I, uh, sure! W-what do you need help with?" I ask, trying to hide a way too obvious blush. "The roof's closed at night no matter what, I don't think I can get a key to open it."

"Well, it's nice to have some privacy at night, so my room works. I know one constellation I can show you when we're alone you can only see there." Emi gently grazes my chin with a finger.

"R… really?" Calm down, Misha. She probably means some kind of book Rin left over. It's not what you think it is. Just a girl inviting you to her room.

"Mhmm. Labia majora." She answers as my heart tried to jump in every direction at once.

"Grossest." Rin replies one last time. Unless she wants to start inventing to suffixes.

"Quit blowing this for me!" Emi pouts to her. "I don't ruin your attempts to flirt with people."

"Yeah, because I don't flirt with people, because I'm not gross." Rin argues back with a smile. I don't think they're actually having a fight, but I make my way back downstairs when I have the chance anyway. I need awhile to process this and… prepare myself mentally.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I only finished the first chapter of, but I'm not super familiar with the characters? I read the game just to write the fic and still feel like I got most of them wrong. ;_; It was fun to try and write from the perspective of a sign language interpreter, it's not something I ever had to think about doing before. Also Rin is stupid fun to write.


End file.
